ku two love
by THsofycheng
Summary: la historia trata de una chica desafortunada, por cuestiones llega a vivir a casa de su padrino, su esposa, y sus dos hijos kaoru y hikaru ,ella vive eventos, algunos no muy afortunados durante su estancia ahi, y poco a poco se da un triangulo amoroso.
1. El Reencuentro

**Este es mi primer fic, así que por favor no sean tan malos. En realidad se trata de los gemelos de ouran high school, y una tipa que invente, en realidad es producto de mi imaginación con unos gemelos inventados por mí, pero al ver este anime me emocione y decidí escribirlo, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh XD.**

_**Estos son los personajes de este primer capítulo:**_

-Hira Tomoshita – "Ku"

-Kaoru hitachiin– "Niño que llora"

-Presidente hitachiin– "papa de kaoru"

_**El reencuentro**_

Introducción

[La historia se desarrolla en la Cd. De New York E.E.U.U.]

Se puede ver un pequeño rostro de un niño; un pequeño un tanto triste se encuentra solo en una habitación sucia que más bien parecía sótano, con lagrimas en los ojos portaba un pequeño sombrero de fiestas y frente a el había un pastel… era su fiesta de 7 años de edad, en la mesa, alado del pastel había una carta de su padre, hojas de papel, un bolígrafo y un par de fotografías que habían sido tomadas con el fin de contestar su carta. (En las cuales se notaba una clara sonrisa forzada).

De pronto fue como si una luz iluminara al pequeño, entrando por una de las ventanas del lugar, llega una pequeña niña sonriente, acompañada de un regalo y un tierno cachorro que había encontrado en el camino.

-¡Nino que llora feliz cumpleaños!- se acerca a él con una sonrisa- te eh traído un obsequio- ella observa las lagrimas del niño que llora y con una mirada más seria le dice- niño que llora, ¿el no ha llegado otra vez?; Tu papa ¿aun no vuelve por ti?

-¡Ku!, ¿podrías cantarme la canción otra vez?

-Si-se acerca a el

[Canción]: Si un día triste estas y una lágrima das

Podrás siempre la herida sanar

Ocultándose en la oscuridad, tu sonrisa es paz

Un día tu veraz, te sorprenderás

Veras toda la belleza que es amar

Podrás sonreír, y la vida vivir

Tú dejaras de...llorar…

-Ku, tú me amaras siempre ¿cierto?- con la cara llena de esperanza

-niño que llora, yo siempre limpiare tus lágrimas-se acerca a él y rosa su mejilla – mira este cachorro es como tú,- toma el cachorro entre sus brazos- pequeño y desprotegido. Pero yo cuido de él como lo haré de ti– le entrega el cachorro lentamente – es tu obsequio de cumpleaños.

-¿En verdad me lo darás?-toma el cachorro con una gran sonrisa- Lo llamare Joliet… como mi mama.

- niño que llora ¿qué es esto? -ella ve la carta sobre la mesa, las fotos, las hojas de papel y la carta de respuesta que estaba destinada al papa del "niño que llora"-eso lo ah puesto mi abuela para ensenarle a mi papa como pase mi cumpleaños este año- se levanta y toma una de las fotos -lo enviara a mi papa.

-niño que llora esta es nuestra oportunidad-toma el sobre de respuesta y lo abre-podemos enviarle esto a tu papa pidiendo ayuda, si lo lee el vendrá por ti!- tomo una de las hojas de papel de la mesa y comenzó a escribir:

-Para el papa del niño que llora… sé que es un papa muy ocupado pero quisiera pedirle que pudiera ver a su hijo en su cumpleaños; él es un niño muy triste, por favor venga a verlo aunque sea una vez, Atte.: Ku.- Metió la nota en el sobre de la carta y volvió a sellarla.

-Ku, ¿crees que funcione?, ¿crees que mi papá venga por mi?-mira fijamente la carta.- ¿y si Lucia-sama la descubre?

- No te preocupes ya la eh sellado- recoge la carta y la vuelve a su lugar.

Lucia-sama se acerca a la puerta del sótano y oye las voces de los niños hablando, abre la puerta lentamente y observa a los chicos jugando con el cachorro, toma un poco de veneno y coge un poco de comida de perros, y lo pone entre los primeros escalones; al paso de unos días lucia-sama se asomo para asegurarse de su plan de asesinar al cachorro, sin embargo descubre que el plato no ha sido ni movido. Hace una rabieta toma un cuchillo y se dispone a bajar con el fin de asesinarlo ella misma.

Al oír el grito y la rabieta de la vieja, el niño que llora y Ku pegan un brinco.

-corre Ku salva a Joliet!- le da rápidamente el cachorro y la impulsa hacia la ventana.

- niño que llora ¿estarás bien? ¡No debo dejarte solo!...- intenta resistirse a salir por la ventana- me quedare contigo y ¡te salvare!,

- No¡¡¡ Si te quedas Joliet morirá!!!- impulsa con fuerza a Ku y logra sacarla de la casa. Se da vuelta y espera temerosa a la llegada de lucia-sama.

- tu niño ingrato- lo señala- ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?- se aproxima a él con una mirada aterradora y moviendo continuamente el cuchillo que llevaba consigo.- ¿crees que puedes engañarme?, tú no tienes a nadie me oyes ¡a nadie! –

Le grito y le pego dejándole una marca en la espalda, al poco rato sale de la habitación dejándolo solo. Tenía miedo mucho miedo- mamá…papá…los extraño- dijo llorando.

Pasaron tres meses, pero aún seguía en el sótano sin poder salir, pero no era lo suficiente para ver a ku porque la veía por una ventanilla que se encontraba cerca. Un día hizo enojar a lucia-sama, con el perrito Joliet, ya que lo dejo entrar queriéndole pegar de nuevo.

-¡¡tu niño insolente!! Veras a hora mi furia- grito alzando su mano.

*****

-niña, ¿conoces a la señora licia?- pregunto un alto señor

-mmm… ah esa señora mala-

-¿mala?- pregunto serio y curioso

-si es mala, le pega al niño que llora- se puso triste

-¿niño que llora?-se estaba enojando

-si el niño que vive con ella- ahora la niña era la que tenia curiosidad

-me puedes llevar con ella-

-¡¡claro!!-grito emocionada

*****

Gritaba una señora mientras trataba de alcanzar al niño, tirando todas las cosas, cuando de repente escucho que tiraban la puerta y entraba un señor alto… al que conocía muy bien- ¡¿señor hitachiin?!- pregunto horrorizada

-¿Papa? – Dice el niño mientras se encuentra aun tembloroso y se aferra a él con más fuerza- llegaste…¿tu vienes para llevarme contigo?

- si hijo vengo por ti – lo carga mira furiosamente a lucia-sama y prosigue a retirarse con su hijo en brazos.

Ku fuera de la casa esperaba impaciente noticias sobre el niño que llora. No aguanta más la angustia y entra por la puerta principal encontrándose las personas por quienes se preocupaba.

-¡niño que llora!– mira al presidente (su padre) sorprendida y se acerca a ellos lentamente - el…el ¿es… tu padre?

- Ku! Tenias razón el vino por mi! tenias razón!- toma un collar de oro que llevaba colgando con la insignia de "k" y la pone sobre su mano- ¡este es mi regalo para ti! ¡Por ayudarme!.

-hijo, ¿ella te ha ayudado?- mira cariñosamente a la pequeña que se sonrojaba al recibir el obsequio del niño que llora

- ¡sí! ¡Gracias a ella estoy contigo otra vez!- abraza a Ku tiernamente le da un dulce beso en la mejilla y procede al coche con un gesto de tristeza.

-¿Ku? ¿Te llamas así? – se agacha hasta la altura de la pequeña con un gesto de alegría.

- no señor me llamo Hira Tomoshita pero el niño que llora siempre me ah llamado ku.- responde tímidamente

Salen de la casa ambos y caminan hacia su coche.

Los padres de Hira se aproximan velozmente atravesando el patio. Lucían ropas rotas y decadentes y sus expresiones eran hambrientas. Definitivamente ella era de una familia pobre y humilde.

-ustedes… ¿Son los padres de Hira? -pregunto

-si seño, lo siento le ah estado causando problemas- se acerca ah el señor humildemente con una mirada de temor ah que su hija allá hecho algo mal.

- no para nada, todo lo contrario- acaricia la cabeza de la niña- esta niña más bien parece un ángel. Me ah ayudado mucho a mí y a mi hijo, por esto quisiera asarles una petición.-

- ahm… yo... si claro.- toma ligeramente el hombro de su pequeña en señal de protección.

-¿a la niña ya la han apadrinado?-

-apadrinado, me quiere decir que usted ¿quiere ser el padrino de mi hija?- mira con una sonrisa regocijante en su rostro a su esposa y mueve la cabeza en señal de aprobación con un par de lagrimas en sus ojos.

- entonces me parece perfecto – toma de la mano a su padre y aprieta la mejilla de la pequeña- seré tu padrino y te protegeré lo mas que pueda. Te daré regalos y comida, no tienen que preocuparse por esas cosas yo me haré cargo de que no le haga falta nada.-

- yo… en verdad no tiene que hacer esto. Muchas gracias, ¡¡¡Muchas gracias!!!- toma fuertemente la mano del presidente.

_10 años después_

-lo sentimos señorita, pero es la verdad- decía una muchacha

-no descuide gracias por decirme esto, yo…yo estaré bien- trato de aguantar las lagrimas

-la señorita, mientras se iba a costar en la cama, lloraba silenciosamente recordando que esa señora había venido a decirle que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de metro mientras venían del trabajo, no quería creerlo lo que les había pasado, no podía soportar ese dolor y más aun teniendo 17 años de edad, pero por ahora no quería pensar en el futuro, lo único que le importaba era llorar.

_1 mes después_

Recogió la carta que se encontraba en su puerta, para después abrirla y leerla, se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de quién era la carta, se alegro mucho al saber que era el ya que tenía 10 años que no lo veía.

_Hola querida ahijada, se lo que te paso y pues me preocupe por ti y mucho, pues solo te quería decir que quiero que vivas conmigo porque se que no tienes familia ni dinero y también se que dejaste tus estudios así que niña tenemos que hablar de eso, pero cambiando de tema solo quería decirte que te quiero adoptar y que te vinieras aquí a Tokio a vivir con nosotros claro si tu quieres, aquí te dejo el boleto para el avión, también te mando dinero para que no tengas problema, quisiera verte, bueno espero que de verdad vengas, me harías muy feliz a mí y ami familia de que te quedes._

_Sayonara._

Leyó la carta no podía creer que su padrino le haya dicho que se fuera a vivir con él y su familia, no podía creerlo ir a Tokio, pensó bien no quería darles problemas a ellos, pero de verdad necesitaba de una familia, así que pensó solo estaría con ellos un año y luego se encargaría de sus asunto, además había alguien a quien quería ver ya que nunca le había escrito una carta desde que se fue.

Llego el día en el que se iría a Tokio, se subió al avión mientras se decía mentalmente-_ya me arrepentí, pero ya es demasiado tarde_ –bajo del avión directo a la entrada_-pero pensándolo bien no sé donde vive- suspira-espera ¡¡¡NO SE DONDE VIVE!!! ¿Cómo LO ENCONTRARE?, ¿Qué HAGO?,- _se preguntaba desesperadamente-¡¡¡ ah ¿Qué hago?!!!- grito a lo cual todos se le quedaron viendo y se decían _que rara, está loca, ignórenla._

*****

-déjame ver la foto, o mejor dámela porque así no la encontraremos-

-aunque te la de no la encontrarías por ningún lado- contesto calmado

-oye, que malo eres kaoru, no tienes co… ¿qué está haciendo esa chava?, parece como si estuviera loca gritando eso- la señalo

-mmm…-vio la foto y luego a ella, mientras su hermano se acercaba a ver lo que hacía su hermano- creo que la encontramos hikaru- la volvió a ver y se sintió algo extraño

-si es así ay que ir por ella- sonrió- no fue tan difícil de encontrarla-

*****

-¡¡¡¿Qué HAGO?!!!- grito alzando las manos

-oye no hagas eso pareces loca-se escucho una voz detrás de ella

-eh- volteo a ver quién era y se encontró a un chavo realmente guapo que la miraba divertido

-no le hagas caso, nosotros venimos a recogerte- ahora vio a otro persona, que se parecía a el chavo de hace ratito- yo me llam…- se paro cuando vio a la chava desmallarse

-creo que se desmallo- la vio curioso

-no me digas, no me había dado cuenta hikaru-la vio- mejor ay que llevárnosla -

**Jajaja termine el primer cap. y si que me entusiasme espero que lo lean, como dije soy **


	2. gemelos o un espejo

Capitulo 2

_Gemelos o un espejo_

Mansión

***************

En un cuarto inmenso se encuentran nuestros protagonistas, la madre ansiosa de el despertar de la chica, permanece alado de ella silenciosamente, los gemelos se encuentran alrededor del cuarto dando vueltas sin cesar, de repente la chica hace un par de movimientos ligeros y lentamente abre los ojos….

-¡¡Oh!! ¡Al fin despertó!- mira hacia los gemelos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿ya ah despertado?- se coloca detrás de la chica y la mira directamente.

-ella voltea para ver quien decía eso, y se sonroja al verlo tan cerca - ¡¡¡¡AHH!!!!(Grito)- salta repentinamente al ver a kaoru tras ella, mira hacia el otro lado evitándolo…

- ¿por qué gritas?- se coloca alado de su madre, y se acerca bruscamente a su rostro.

La chica vuelve a pegar un salto con un grito, se hace repentinamente hacia atrás evitando la cara del chico y con el movimiento brusco cae de la cama encima de kaoru.

-tranquilízate – toma a la chica y la impulsa para quitársela de encima- ¿todas las americanas son así?- mira indiferentemente a la chica y se acomoda la ropa que había desgarrado.

- ah… yo… lo siento, es que ustedes dos – mira continuamente a los chicos, uno a otro continuamente.

-lo siento, estos chicos aun no son muy educados al presentarse, pero de verdad nos pegaste un susto al desmayarte de esa forma- toca la frente de la chica y la acaricia.

- mmm somos gemelos por si no lo habías notado- toca el hombro de kaoru y la mira con una sonrisa irónica.

-ah… por lo de hace un momento yo… lo siento mucho- se soba el brazo que se había golpeado al caer y extiende la mano hacia los gemelos- es un placer me llamo hira yamashita.

- ¿yamashita? Que no eras americana – toca levemente la mano de la chica con una expresión de cinismo.

- ¿tu nombre es japonés no es así?- saluda simplemente a la chica y se quita el saco que seguía arrugado desde el incidente.

-Ah… Si, el presidente hitachiin quiso que me llamara así.

-ah… yo iré ah preparar la cena ustedes continúen conociéndose los llamare cuando sea momento - sale del cuarto con gran entusiasmo.

- ¿cena? ¿¡Pero que ahora es!?- observa hacia la ventana y mira el cielo semi-obscuro - ¿¡pero cuento tiempo eh quedado dormida!?

- has dormido aproximadamente 8 horas, en verdad fue frustrante que nuestra madre nos tuviera esperando que despertaras durante ese tiempo- camina hacia la cama y se recuesta- eh incluso al despertar inmediatamente atacas a mi hermano vulgarmente-.

-¿¡vulgarmente!?,¡ si tú no te hubieras acercado de esa forma nada de eso habría pasado! - se cruza de brazos y frunce el seño. Camina hacia la silla más próxima y se sienta.

-yo no me acerque a tu cara mi cara ya estaba ahí, tu volteaste y por eso quedo cerca-.

-¿así? ¿Y que hacia tu cara ahí e?-

- (interrumpe) vaya al parecer ustedes dos ya se están llevando muy bien. Creo que salgo sobrando en esta situación, no tengo tiempo para estas cosas- toma su saco nuevamente y sale del cuarto dijo kaoru.

-mmm… el no suele ser muy social, ya te acostumbraras- toma la almohada de su lado y la abraza- y bien. ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-¿hacer?, ¿A qué t refieres con que "que pienso hacer"?- mira ah hikaru y acomoda su bata continuamente.- ah…yo…- mira su bata- ¡Pero qué es esto! ¿¡Quien me ah quitado mi ropa!? ¿¡Por que estoy vestida así!?

-ah… ¿apenas lo notas? No te preocupes yo no eh visto nada, tu mayordomo y las sirvientas se encargaron de eso mientras tú seguías en un sueño profundo - se levanta de la cama con la almohada en las manos y llama al mayordomo.- ¡Fredik! Atienda a la señorita, muéstrele donde se encuentran sus pertenencias y dale un recorrido por la casa, yo iré a mi habitación. – le da la almohada al mayordomo y sale del cuarto.

-señorita haga el favor de acompañarme hacia sus pertenencias. - camina hacia una gran puerta de madera y tocando un par de botones de su pared, esta se abre repentinamente, aquí esta su ropa, me eh tomado la molestia de acomodarla en este lugar, también sus zapatos y toda la ropa que su madrina le ah mandado-.

-(En shock) ¿mandado?, ¿Ropa?, ¿Mi madrina? – Mira asombrada el lugar que estaba repleto de ropa, lencería, zapatos, vestidos, abrigos y demás cosas que ella nunca hubiera imaginado llegar a tener.- que… ¿Que es todo esto?-

-son sus pertenencias- toma un conjunto de ropa que estaba al inicio del closet y se lo da cuidadosamente.- este es el conjunto que la señora eligió para la cena de esta noche-.

-¡pero nada de esto es mío!- mira el vestido continuamente- wow este vestido es hermoso en verdad, pero aun así no puedo aceptar todo esto de la noche a la mañana-.

-no insista por favor acepte estas cosas como gratitud departe de la señora todos los complejos son de la compañía hitachiin, la compañía del presidente en verdad es muy grande, no es necesario que se preocupe por cuanto han costado estas cosas.- camina hacia la chica y la impulsa hacia el vestidor que estaba al fondo de ese pasillo.

-¡pero! Yo… yo…- entra forzosamente al vestidor , -Ahg! incluso el mayordomo se comporta extraño- mira la etiqueta "hitachiin"- mmm ese mayordomo dice la verdad, bueno al menos no gasto en esto – quita la etiqueta y resignada comenzó ah cambiarse de ropa. Salió del vestidor lentamente y un poco apenada, puesto que ella nunca había usado algo así en su vida, el vestido era largo y color vino, las zapatillas plateadas y un par de joyas que hacían juego rodeaban su cuello y sus muñecas.- yo… ¿está bien si uso esto?-

- por supuesto señorita. Permítame ir por un par de minutos a recoger el resto de sus cosas y entonces la llevare a conocer mejor la casa.- sale del cuarto con rapidez.

-ah… si… está bien- sale del cuarto lentamente tras el mayordomo y camina por el pasillo.- pero que casa tan enorme, será mejor que no vaya tan lejos podría perderme.- continua su camino y se detiene en la puerta que estaba al final de él tras escuchar un par de voces…

*********

- y bien ¿que aremos con ella?- se sienta en una silla y se truena los dedos de la mano.- Ella sabrá todo sobre nosotros e irá a la misma escuela, puede que ella nos descubra y diga todo a todos-.

-aunque no estoy seguro.- camina continuamente alrededor de hikaru - Puede que tengas razón pero la chica no se ve de ese tipo, pero en todo caso ay que estar prevenidos, deberíamos idear una forma de mantenerla callada.

-AH!! ¡Lo tengo!- pega un brinco y se levanta de la silla entusiasta- que te parece si la secuestramos y decimos que desapareció – mira a su hermano con cara de criminal…

-eso nunca lo podríamos hacer, conociendo a mi papa mandara a buscarla por todas partes, e incluso nosotros seriamos unos de los principales sospechosos, además ¿te tomaste tus medicinas?-.

-Mmm… tienes razón, por alguna razón le tiene cariño a esa chica…espera ¿Cuáles medicinas?- lo mira y ve que su hermano sigue serio-olvídalo…..¡¡AH!! ¡¡Lo tengo! – Se levanta repentinamente de la silla- que te parece el soborno, ella era pobre ¿no? Entonces eso funcionara, le ofrecemos dinero, joyas, ropa… ah todas las chicas les atrae eso-.

-mmm… aunque era pobre ahora vive en nuestra casa, sophie (la madrastra) le compra cosas y comerá con nosotros, no creo que le interese el dinero en lo más mínimo, y creo que si necesitas unas medicinas-.

-jaja que gracioso-kaoru al observar los movimiento tan raros que hacia su hermano, intenta imitarlo de modo sarcástico – AH!! ¡Lo tengo!, que te parece si hacemos que Joliet se la coma! – mira sarcásticamente a hikaru.

-Si!! – Se levanta y hace una señal de aprobación- pero… Joliet no come personas, a veces me pregunto qué…- ve a su hermano impaciente por la pregunta-sabes que olvídalo-.

Hikaru con una gota de sudor en su cabeza – mmm tienes razón (sarcasmo a más no poder)  
- cierto…-se sienta nuevamente - AH!! ¡Lo tengo!-vuelve a pegar un brinco y se levanta.- mira si ella es novia de uno de nosotros podremos asegurarnos de que no diga ¡nada!...- con una sonrisa triunfadora

-no creo que ella sea tan torpe como para no sospecharlo, pero en todo caso es de las pocas cosas congruentes que has dicho en tu vida… puede que eso funcione, pero ¿quién de nosotros lo hará?- mira una fotografía de la chica que tenían desde que anunciaron su llegada y regresa la mirada a hikaru.

-mmm que te parece si lo dejamos al azar... lancemos una moneda, si cae cara yo me haré cargo de conquistarla, si cae cruz tu lo harás, - lanza una moneda al aire, y esta cae en cara…

-uff, con que me toca a mi eh, - se estira un poco - bueno cuanto antes mejor, debo empezar desde ahora, ya que falta muy poco para que ella entre en nuestro colegio- se acerca a la puerta y gira la manecilla.

*********

-¿Secuestro?... ¿soborno?...¿¿¿joliet???...¿¡conquista!? ¡Pero que están pensando esos dos! – sigue pegada en la puerta para enterarse de lo demás. Escucha que el se acerca, se aleja rápidamente de la puerta; el sale y la mira…

-¡oye tu!- dice acelerado y se acerca a ella.

mientras corría se queda congelada al oír la vos de hikaru. Voltea lentamente con expresión de miedo – ¿ahh? Yo... – da un par de pasos hacia atrás temerosa de que hubiera descubierto que espiaba su conversación. – ¿q…que sucede?-

-ah, - mira a hira continuamente y sorprendido se acerca mas a ella – oh en verdad te ves diferente cuando te arreglas así,- (baya viéndola de este modo esto de la conquista no va a ser tan penoso como pensaba)-¿ya te han enseñado la casa?, - mira a la chica con una sonrisa muy fresca.

-eh, no aun no, estoy esperando ah que el mayordomo regrese, - miro con timidez a hikaru, y acomodo su vestido.

- nada de eso, puesto que te ves muy bonita así yo t llevare a conocer la casa, conozco mi casa como la palma de mi mano- toma la mano de la chica y camina hacia otro pasillo.

-eh.. Pero el mayordomo. El no sabrá donde estoy- continua caminando y observa sus manos juntas, y se sonroja un poco.

-oh, no te preocupes por eso- mira fijamente a la chica con una mirada picara y le cierra un ojo dulcemente- continuaremos y te enseñare el salón de juegos esta por aquí- señala una puerta grande y continua llevándola de la mano- Después pasaremos para jugar un rato-.

-ah… está bien…-se sonroja aun mas y continua caminando a su lado. (Pero que estoy pensando, justo hace un momento escuche sus planes, y me estoy dejando llevar por esto, debería detenerlo cuanto antes. Pero por ahora seguiré para ver que más hace).

1 hora después

-mmm creo que la cocina estaba por acá…- Continuaron caminando un largo tramo hasta que llegaron nuevamente a la misma sala de juegos.

-ah pero… no puede ser… creo que me equivoque de camino, llegamos al mismo lugar, jajaja- se lleva la mano tras la cabeza y se recarga en hira con el otro, -bien entonces tomemos este... a ver a donde nos lleva.

se detiene – ¿a donde nos lleva? ¡Acaso no conoces tu casa!- mira a hikaru fijamente y alza una ceja (¿acaso no acaba de decir que conoce este lugar como la palma de su mano?).

-ahhh… eso… pues siempre voy algún lugar con mi hermano o el mayordomo y en general solo se llegar a la sala de juegos y estaba seguro que a la cocina también. Pero ya que estamos aquí, porque no jugamos un poco!-

Entran a la sala de juegos.

- eh? Pero que es todo esto. Tienen un parque en tu casa – mira con gran emoción todos los juegos de diferente clase que habían ahí, desde toboganes, alberca de pelotas, trampolines, juegos de mesa, hasta una mesa de hockey.

-bien pues, cuando estoy en tiempo libre vengo aquí a distraerme un poco – (suspiro) – y bien por ¿donde empezamos? – toma a hira de la mano nuevamente y le muestra todos los juegos… pasaron ahí cerca de 2 horas jugando

***************

-ah ¿no crees que ya deberíamos ir a al comedor?- mira a hikaru mientras toca manecilla de la puerta.

- mmm creo que si se cómo llegar ahí.- toma de la mano de hira, salen de el cuarto de juegos y la lleva por un pasillo diferente. Continúan caminando hasta topar con una puerta que llevaba directamente hacia el patio.

-oh vaya... al menos ya sabes cómo salir ¿no?- pone una sonrisa coqueta y mira directamente a hira.

Interrumpiendo la escena se oyen unos fuertes ladridos; Se acerca repentinamente a toda velocidad un enorme pero "san Bernardo" directo hacia hira, ellos se quedan pasmados de el miedo mientras que el enorme animal se aproxima con rapidez… llega hasta el lugar de hira y se recuesta ante sus pies. Hira se queda congelada, pálida por el susto…

-oh…uff…que susto – limpia el sudor de su frente- por un momento pensé que te atacaría, normalmente no es muy bueno con las visitas… ¿estas…-no pudo terminar la oración cuando hira cae desmayada nuevamente, el la carga y la coloca alado de la piscina, la acomoda y mantiene su cara cerca de ella… unos minutos después… ella comenzó a moverse un poco.

-ahmm… ¿hira? ¿Estás bien?- toca su mejilla suavemente y se acerca aun mas.

- eh...ehh…eso creo – mira la cara de hikaru, la cual se encontraba muy cerca y se sonroja. (oh,, en verdad él es muy lindo pero se de antemano que todo es una actuación. Debo terminar esto cuanto antes)- ella toma sus hombros y lo impulsa con intención de alejarlo, al hacerlo hikaru cae hacia atrás no sin antes tomarla de la mano, ambos cayeron en la alberca que estaba detrás.

-OYE!! ¡Pero qué!- el sale de la alberca- ¿por que hiciste eso? – mira un poco frustrado a la chica (respiro profundo) toma a hira en sus brazos y la saca de la alberca.

En ese momento entran, jun Makeno, Kitaru udeki, y Arang Kamijaru.

Arang kamijaru: Test bronceada, alto, ojos verdes, cabello castaño obscuro, gran proporción de masa muscular, (divertido, amable, algo rudo, buen deportista, Capitán del equipo de futbol americano. "Core back").Considerado "Bastante Guapo".

Jun makeno: Test amarilla, alto, ojos miel, cabello semi-largo color negro, masa muscular, (imperativo, Rudo, pervertido, algo mujeriego, buen deportista. Capitán del equipo de futbol) Considerado "Guapo".

Kitaru udeki: test blanca, alto, ojos azules, cabello negro semi-largo. Gran proporción de masa muscular, (divertido, rudo, acosador, pervertido en ocasiones buen deportista). Capitán del equipo de basquetbol) Considerado "Muy Guapo".

-**Hey, hikaru ¿Eres tú?** (japonés)

**El pierde de vista a la chica y mira a sus amigos,- sí, soy yo.** (Japonés)

-**hey chico quien es tu amiga eh!?-** los chicos se acercan entusiastas de conocer a la chica.

Hikaru vuelve la vista a hira con una expresión de modelo,- está bien te perdonare solo porque eres realmente linda,- intenta tronarse el cuello simulando una acción "sexy" pero en ese momento un musculo se le tenso interrumpiendo su "sexy movimiento". -¡**Ah! ¡Duele!** – "gesto de dolor" se soba el cuello.

Ella lo mira con tristeza -hikaru, ya no tienes que actuar, sea lo que sea, no diré nada de ti ni de tu hermano en el colegio, puedes estar tranquilo. – se dio la vuelta hacia los chicos les sonrió y dijo- **mucho gusto Soy hira tomochita , Es un placer conocerlos- (en japonés).**

-¿eh?, tu, tu sabias…- mira sorprendido a hira.

-si se hablar japonés. – sonríe a los chicos y se retira por la primer puerta que vio.

**-Vaya al parecer esa chica no es lo que pensaba** – (pensó) se recarga en kitaru y continua con sus amigos.

-**¿quién es ella?- pregunta arang mientras **muerde una manzana que traía en las manos cuando la mira retirarse

- **ella es muy linda**! -mira pervertida mente a hira mientras ella se retiraba- **oh cielos es tan sexy con la ropa mojada se le pega al cuerpo y y…-**

- **Jun ya vasta** -le da un gran zape-

-**ah que malo eres kitaru**, **yo simplemente digo lo que veo** – se soba la cabeza.

-**ella es extranjera ¿cierto?-** juega aventando la manzana.

-(suspiro) **si y ella vivirá con nosotros** – se desase de la ropa mojada que traía,

-Todos- **Que!!!**

-**pero que suerte tienes vivirás con esa belleza, incluso podrás espiarla en la duchas, y robar su ropa interior!**- sangrado nasal.

-Zape- todos miran con ira a jun.

Dentro de la casa:  
********

En cuanto a kaoru había estado observando la última escena desde la ventana.

-en verdad hikaru tiene razón esa chica no es como pensamos, lo de la conquista fue un total fracaso pero un así tengo que acercarme mas a ella para asegurarme. – sale de su cuarto y se dirige hacia el comedor con el fin de encontrarse con hira.

*********

-Oh vaya genial ahora no solo estoy perdida sino también empapada – entra por el comedor y observa consecutivamente todas las pinturas, jarrones y objetos de valor que adornaban el lugar.

-OH hira– sale la mama de la cocina emocionada de encontrarse con la chica.

- ah… Sra. Sophie. – mira apenada a la mama tras encontrarse en tal situación (aver mojado el vestido tan valioso que le había obsequiado- yo… yo lamento haber mojado el vestido en verdad es solo q…-

-(interrumpe) pero de que hablas no es nada tienes muchísimos más en tu closet.- se quita el mandil de cocina y lo usa para secar un poco el cuerpo de hira. – yo continuare cocinando mientras tanto deberías ir a cambiarte-.

-oh en verdad no quisiera ser una molestia yo… preferiría ayudarla a cocinar, no se mucho de cocina japonesa pero se partir verduras y esas cosas las suelo hacer bien.- seca con el mandil un poco su pelo.

-ayio! Eres tan dulce- conmovida entro en la cocina junto con hira, saco un par de verduras y le dio un cuchillo, - en verdad siento como si estuviera cocinando con una hija! – Mira con dulzura a hira - debo ir por los demás ingredientes, espera aquí un segundo.

Sale de la cocina encontrándose con kaoru.

- Ehm mama, Yamashita, ¿donde esta ella?

-ah!- mira con una sonrisa insinuativa a kaoru- (Al parecer se llevan muy bien), ella está en la cocina esta ayudándome a cocinar, oh deberías darle un poco de apoyo – toma a kaoru por la espalda y lo impulsa hacia la cocina.- vamos… vamos ayuda un poco…-

Ella se encontraba cortando un par de verduras, tratando de olvidar las escenas tan buenas que había estado pasando con hikaru en los juegos y demás. (oh, ese par de chicos en verdad deben estar mal del cerebro mira que hacer ese tipo de cosas, ufff creo que vivir aquí será más difícil de lo que pensaba, e incluso no he podido ver al "niño que llora", viendo a estos dos supongo que al que yo busco es al hijo mayor que está estudiando fuera, aunque los gemelos no están mal, debería mantenerme alerta, esos chicos por lo visto tienen ideas muy raras).

-¿yamashita?- mira a hira quien se encontraba aun en sus pensamientos,- ¿yamashita? – se acerca a ella, la toca de un hombro…¿Hira?-

ella vuelve en sí – ¿eh? – ella observa al kaoru (ah hablando de el, debe ser kaoru, uff aun aunque me pareció muy serio al principio el acepto la idea de su hermano,

- ehm… mi mama me ah dicho que te ayude con las verduras- toma un delantal que estaba colgado y se lo pone.

- ahm kaoru, no es necesario, yo puedo con esto. – ella continuo partiendo las verduras.

El se detiene al oír su nombre -(mm es extraño ella es de las pocas personas que me llaman por mi nombre)- no ay problema se hacer este tipo de cosas,- saca un cajón, toma un cuchillo toma una zanahoria se coloca alado de ella y comienza a picar.

-oh…gracias.(él en verdad no es muy parecido a su hermano en la forma de ser, el parece ser mas frio, pero será esa su personalidad en verdad?) –

Ambos continuaron picando las verduras

En la Cena.

***************

-Vamos, vamos siéntense todos – toma una pequeña campana y la suena. Entran las sirvientas con los platos de comida, que más bien era un banquete.

-(wow todo esto solo para la cena, definitivamente voy a engordar en este lugar!)- se sienta en una silla en medio de los dos chicos.

-madre ¿tenía que ser esto tan exagerado?- toma un poco de vino y se acomoda el pelo.- ¿ah a que se debe tanta comida e?-

-por supuesto que es para darle una buena bienvenida a hira!- toma los cubiertos y se detiene a pensar. (Oh cierto hira debe practicar su japonés… es otra oportunidad de que conviva con los chicos.) ¿Hira ya as practicado tu japonés?-

-¿eh?- regresa de su lela en la comida- si mi japonés es realmente bueno.

-oh, pero…aun así deberías practicarlo seguro que ay algo que aun falta, porque no te pasas el día de mañana practicando con mis hijos ellos seguro te ayudaran con gusto.

- Yo ya la eh escuchado, y me parece muy bueno, incluso saludo cortésmente a mis amigos.

-kaoru (interrumpe) yo la apoyare para asegurarme antes de entrar en el colegio – mira a hira, a su madre y continua comiendo. – será mejor que empiece todas las noches desde hoy.

Hikaru/mama/Hira: ¿¡Noches!?

-por supuesto, mis días son demasiados ocupados, supongo que tendré que dormir contigo un par de noches…- continúa comiendo sin gestos en especial-

con cara de impactada- ah pero que gusto incluso ya tienen la confianza de compartir habitación – con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,- me parece perfecto!

-me reusó! – Hace una rabieta, y mira directamente a hikaru- ¿quieres decir que me dejaras solo para ir a dormir con una tipa que apenas conoces?-

-planeas que entre a la escuela sin saber bien el japonés, en todo caso nuestros conocidos sabrán que vive con nosotros y la consideraran de nuestra familia, si ella no esta bien preparada puede deshonrar nuestro apellido, no pienso pasar vergüenzas por su culpa. – hace una acción tensa y gira su cuello para tronarlo.

-(oh a el si le salió.)- bueno si lo pones de ese modo, entonces yo también ayudare.-dijo hikaru

- ¿!QUE!? pero ya les dije que se hablar japonés! – mira frustrada a los gemelos.

-me parece maravilloso les preparare un par de meriendas de media noche en ese caso!

- ¿¡Que!? (¡Como es que está de acuerdo, acaso nadie me oye! Se hablar japonés!)

-bien en ese caso comenzaremos esta misma noche…

- ¿Eh?...-

Continuara….


End file.
